


Ashfur

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, can cats break up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of our hearts were broken. So why not allow them to heal as one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashfur

Washing your face, you almost missed the movement of a dark brown pelt moving through the camp. Ears perked, you blinked turning to see Brambleclaw, he almost seemed to be sneaking from the camp. With a smile you got up and trotted after him.

Your mate had seemed so distant lately and you wondered what he could be upto. So following him, you decided you were going to surprise Brambleclaw and spend some time together away from warrior duties.

Some rustling in the bushes caught your attention, and you looked to the large shape of your mate, completely unaware of your presence, and decided to chance the noise. Luckily, it was a plump shrew, and your tail quivered in delight. With a small wiggle of your hindquarters, you pounced, hitting the creature’s spine, and killing it swiftly.

Picking up the fresh kill, you again turned your path to follow Brambleclaw. The new territory was so full of prey, and seeing squirrels jumping in the trees above was such a refreshing feeling after the mountains and the two legs picking apart your old home.

In your happy thoughts, though you stopped short. Blinking, confusion first swamped your mind before it set in. Brambleclaw...was… Your eyes took in the shape of Squirrelflight. She had just received her warrior name a few sunrises ago. When Brambleclaw and started becoming distant.

The information hit you like a badger’s paw, and dropping the shrew you stepped back a few times. Grief and hurt over riding the confusion. The mixed emotions made your head spin, and your heartbeat was rapid in your ears. This made it hard to tell where you were going and to know how much noise you were making.

The tears didn’t start to fall until you were nearly into the camp. A few of your clan mates heard you trampling through the forest, but you shield yourself from there gaze by dashing into the elder’s den. Confusion swamped the camp, and Mousefur was nearly scared out of her pelt at your sudden arrival.

“[Name]....” Longtail said worriedly, as could smell tears on you. “What happened…?” He asked while Mousefur seemed to regain her breath.

“In all ‘a StarClan what happened for you to come in here in such a rush?” She came closer to you, licking away the tears in your fur.

These two had practically raised you back in the old forest. The lack of prey had killed your mother while you were still a kit, lucky you didn’t need any more milk. But the Two Legs had captured your father.

“I-It’s…” Your voice caught in your throat, it was hard to speak, and Longtail slowly approached you, his tail curling around you in a calming manner as he sat by you slowly.

“Take some deep breaths.” The blind tom coaxed while you tried to do as he said, though it was quite a while before you could actually speak to him. “Alright… now tell us what’s going on…” He shooshed your gentle, before you broke down again. Though this time the words were a rush from your mouth.

“It’s Brambleclaw. He-He’s with someone else!” You wailed slightly, not even caring if someone else in the clan heard your wails. A part of you wanted them to hear, so they knew how hurt you were by the tom.

Mousefur gave a hiss, and she tried stalking past you. Mumbles and profanities being growled out as you stopped her.

“No… Do-don’t say anything…” at this point you were hiccuping, and just wanted some rest.

“Can… can I stay in here for a few nights?” You weren’t sure you could handle sleeping in the warriors den right now.

“Of course you can,” Longtail said softly, facing you, he smiled warmly. “Though you still have to do your warrior duties.” He chuckled giving you a nudge. It was suppose to help cheer you up. You knew it was...but you didn’t think anything could cheer you up.

 

It was a few days before you moved back into the warriors den, but you had moved to the complete opposite side from Brambleclaw. He did feel bad about not telling you about Squirrelflight, but you were coping, but avoiding the tom. Still, everyone in the clan seemed to know. And something tells you Mousefur told the kits when they came to see the Elders, and the Kits passed it onto the queens only for them to tell their mates, and the whole clan knew. The news spread like wildfire that Brambleclaw had done something for the two of you to have a falling out, but the details were very unclear.

Still it felt kind of good that the tom was being ridiculed by some of the clan. Making it all seem like it would work out, and you felt like your pain was gone until gossip started going around that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were becoming mates. It was hard to take in...that he really could just move on from you so quickly. Then again, you kind of doubted he had ever been with you completely to begin with.

Sighing, you sat down a ways away from most everyone else while the shared tongue. Digging into the mouse you were eating, you didn’t really notice a shape approaching until the paws were in your line of sight.

Looking up, it was Ashfur. He seemed to be a little upset as well, he shuffled his paws a bit before dropping his own mouse. “I-was wondering if I could join you.” He muttered a bit, and you nodded, going back to your prey.

“Sure,” You swallowed. “I don’t mind at all.” As the grey tom settled in next to you, he sighed deeply, his eyes had found the one place you were trying to avoid, but instead of resting on a group, you could tell he was looking at Squirrelflight.

You didn’t know the tom too well, but there was something about him and the bright orange she-cat going around before. A bitter taste rose in your throat, and you pushed away the remains of your food.

“Kind of ironic…” He mutters. “How both of our mates ended up with each other.” He was pushing his mouse around. rolling the food in the dirt. He didn’t have any more of an appetite you did. The apparent gossip you had heard turned out to be correct, and you sighed, nodding along with him.

“There… could have been an easier way for this to happen…” You said and rolled onto your side. “They could have said… something.” The both of you seemed to be able to get your feelings out about the situation, and some amount of weight seemed to be lifted from your shoulders.

The two of you found yourself sharing tongues more often. Talking to one another. It was actually kind of nice. Being able to walk into the warriors den again, and not have to worry about Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight.

There were still times though when either you for Ashfur would see the couple, and a bit of a saddened sigh would escape, one or both of you. Though the other was quick to change the subject, or suggest something like hunting to distract the other. It was… a slow healing process.

However, one morning, you went to see Leafpool about not feeling so well, and she turned to you with a smile, telling you something you didn’t expect. You were expecting kits.

The information was slow to sink in and you had left the camp and were half way to the Sky Oak before it really hit you. You knew the kits were Ashfur’s the both of you had been spending a lot more time with one another… it was just really hard to let it all sink in. You didn’t know how he would react, considering he was still a bit upset about Squirrelflight leaving him.

So you kept the secret as long as you could...which wasn’t very long. Even though, you hadn’t said anything, an angry grey tom was still approaching you when you got back to camp.

“When were you going to tell me?!” He demanded loudly, getting the attention of most of the awake cats.

“Tell you what?!” You demanded back, confusion for how he could know, when you yourself just found out.

At this the tom growled. “You know exactly what!” He was hurt, upset, and obviously frustrated. Though he didn’t give you the chance to explain before the tom raced off into the forest. You blinked after him, jaw agape as pain filled your heart again. Squirrelflight, someone you would rather not speak to, was beside you now.

“Leafpool told me,” She said softly. “I-I thought Ashfur would have known already.” She said obviously apologizing.

“I-I just found out myself!” You said, not sure why you were confiding in the female. “He doesn’t know they are his…” You muttered, and frustrated you found yourself going back to the only two cats you knew wouldn’t get angry and blow up in your face.

Mousefur and Longtail both were more than happy for you, and they figured you would just need to catch Ashfur at the right time.

This ‘right time’, however, didn’t come for almost a moon. Ashfur was really great at avoiding things, you could give him that much.

“What could you, possibly, want from me?!” He roared at you, angry still…

You knew you couldn’t sigh out, it would give him more than enough to get away again, and you felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes.

“Would you at least give me the time of day! So you can at least know-”

“What that you found another mate?! Someone who can take care of you?!” You hissed, and you swiped a paw at him. Hitting him roughly, but your claws she sheathed.

“Yes you mouse brain! You- The kits are yours- ours…” At this point you were so emotionally exhausted and stressed, you weren’t sure you could deal with this. But at least he knew.

“O..ours?” Ashfur seemed to echo your words before he blinked, and was suddenly smiling. “I-I’m going to be a father?” He asked suddenly, and the tom was full of excitement. You blinked, you were sure it would be another reason for him to be upset, but now he was excited. Sighing out in relief you nuzzled up against Ashfur, happy to actually be with him again.

The news spread quickly, like usual, and it wasn’t long before your kits were born. Though it could have been a better time - considering the fact leafbare was rising, but this was alright as well.

Ashfur was more than happy to help patch up the nursery. Making sure every nook and cranny was filled with more than enough leaves. Many of the other cats in the clan found it was amusing. How ready to help the tom was. He seemed to have completely forgotten about Squirrelflight, and you were happy you were his distraction for such.

Still, two of your four kits had caught an early case of Whitecough. Leafpool had made them come to her den to keep them from getting the others sick, and you were constantly leaving your healthy kits with Ashfur to check up on, and feed Flarekit, and Snowkit. Flarekit was the smallest of the litter and she was very weak even at the best times. She didn’t survive the sickness, but Snowkit was allowed to go back to the nursery with her brothers within half a moon. Happy the sickness was gone, you were able to return to most of the family, but Snowkit was optimistic. Telling you Flarekit would be better off in the warm hunting grounds of StarClan.

“Yes, exactly.” You replied to the little she-cat, as Ashfur came in with some fresh kill. He was greeted by twelve little paws, and sets of claws, all of them clinging to his fluffy grey pwlt like clumps of snow. And one of them actually looked like snow.


End file.
